My Brother
by Scooti
Summary: Matthew develops feelings for his own brother. Human names used. AU. My first fanfiction, hopefully it isn't horrible


Mathew POV

I sat on my bed in my room, or should I say the room that I share with my brother. My side of the room was neat and orderly unlike my brother, Alfred's side was messy and disorganised. I stared at my carpet whilst thinking of a reason to why I was feeling like this. Every time I looked at him I felt like I was gonna explode. It was starting to take over my life and my brother was noticing. I proceeded to write in my diary, a diary that everyone I know had promised never to read. I was crying I didn't know what to feel right now. All I could think of was the person that was causing this, Alfred, my own brother.

_Dammit, how can I be feeling this, for my own brother too? I know what this feeling is, I've felt it before but I cannot comprehend why I'm feeling like this for Alfred._

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my mother yelling for me to go out into the kitchen.

"Mathew, I need you and Alfred to go and get some supplies for dinner," my mum told me.

Alfred was sitting at the dining room table stuffing his face with food. It's amazing he doesn't gain weight. I looked at him, I was hoping I wasn't blushing.

We walked out of the house and started heading to the market down the road.

"Mattie what's wrong? You've been looking kinda down lately." He looked at me with caring eyes.

_Dammit he's noticed!_

Alfred POV

Mattie had been acting strange for the last week or so. I wasn't asking him about it because I knew that he would talk to me about it. But he never did, so I asked him instead and all I got was denial. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what.

"Nothing's wrong Alfred, don't worry," I could see through his fake smile.

_Something's bothering him but what?_

"Mattie, I can read you like a book, we're twins I can tell when you're upset." I was persuading him to tell me.

"I'm serious Alfie, I'm fine really!" he gave me another fake smile.

_I'll just have to try harder…_

The rest of the walk was in silence, we exchanged a few sentences whilst buying what we needed but other than that, pure silence.

Matthew POV

I was so lost in thought on the way home, that I dropped one of the shopping bags and didn't even notice until Alfred tapped me on the shoulder and made me aware.

"Too heavy huh?" he picked up the bag and carried it home for me.  
We walked inside and unloaded everything we bought into the right places.

I decided to have a shower to relax and hopefully stop thinking about it for at least 1 minute.

Alfred POV

Matthew always told me what was on his mind, always. So what was so different about this time? I noticed Mattie had gone for a shower, he'd be in there for at least 20 minutes. After thinking about the pros and cons of what I was about to do, I grabbed my brothers diary from under his bed.

_I can't comprehend what's going on with me right now. I can't be having this feeling, it's disgusting. It's not the fact that it's another guy, I'm alright with that. I've been attracted to other men before, but they never notice me. But that isn't the point here. How can I be having this feeling for my own brother?_

I gasped, _is this really what's been on my brothers mind lately. _I couldn't believe what I read reading so I read some earlier entries from his diary, all of them are pretty much the same.

Without thinking I threw the diary under the bed and ran into the bathroom to Matthew. I didn't care that I was wearing clothes, all I cared about was Matthew.

I embraced him in a massive hug. That lasted a few minutes, I could feel him crying on my shoulder. I'm pretty sure he knew that I had read his diary.

Suddenly Matthew pulled away "so now you know, I'm a disgusting human being. Maybe it's a good thing that I'm never noticed. That way they won't be able to see how disgusting I am!"

"Matthew, don't ever say that, ever!" I almost yelled.

"Why not, I'm disgusting I have sexual feelings for my own brother!" Matthew cried.

"Because you would be calling me disgusting too." I leaped forward and placed my lips on his.


End file.
